


Rainy Evening

by MiniNephthys



Category: Forest of Drizzling Rain
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reaches for his stack of memos, then stops, and clears his throat a few times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Post-True End.

Shiori would never, ever take Suga’s memos away from him.

Even though he can talk now, it’s far easier for him to express things through memos. He’s nervous about using his voice, which breaks often and is rough from disuse. The only person he ever talks around is Shiori, and even she only occasionally hears it.

Taking Suga’s memos away would be like taking his voice away again. She’d never do something as painful as that to the one she loves. There are occasions where communicating by memos is inconvenient, but she’d rather deal with inconvenience than hurt him in any way.

It’s a rainy night, and she really should be in her own bed. Instead, she’s walking downstairs in her nightgown. She pauses at the lobby to gather herself, then enters the office and knocks on Suga’s door.

It takes him a minute to get up and unlock the door for her. He is already writing a memo when he sees what she’s wearing, and his hand stops moving for a moment before he blushes and finishes writing.

‘Is something wrong?’ the memo reads. Shiori can see the exact letter where he started panicking over a nightgown. He himself is wearing pajamas.

She stops reflecting over how cute he is in order to answer. “Not really. I mean, I’m not scared, I know there’s nothing to be frightened of… The rain just brought up a lot of memories, that’s all.”

Suga nods, slowly, and writes another memo. ‘Do you want to talk?’

“Aah, I was just wondering if I could stay with you tonight. If that’s okay?” she asks.

Suga’s hand hovers over the page as he tries to decide. Finally, he hangs his head and writes, ‘You can’t sleep on the floor’.

“I know. I was hoping for your bed.”

A squeak leaves Suga’s mouth, and he looks between his single bed and her a few times before writing, ‘It’s too small’.

“Suga,” she says, “I’m trying to seduce you.”

They have kissed before. They done more than kissed until they were both breathing hard and their clothes were all in disarray, but they have not actually had sex yet. Shiori wants to associate a good memory with the rain, for once.

Suga is bright red. His pen is shaking too much to write, so he steps further inside to pull out a previous memo from his stack and hand it to her.

‘Yes’.

Shiori smiles and sets the memo down so that she can kiss him.

Suga is so gentle with everything, especially her. His kisses are soft, at least at first, at least until she wraps her arms around him and leans further into them. They deepen gradually, while her heart is pounding in her chest and she fancies she can feel his from her body against hers.

Leaning up to kiss him is getting uncomfortable. Shiori breaks away to sit on the bed, and Suga joins her. He reaches for his stack of memos, then stops, and clears his throat a few times. “...Is. This okay?”

“Whatever you want,” she says. “If I’m doing something bad, you can just push me or something. Gently,” she adds, seeing Suga’s face. “I just don’t want you to not be able to talk to me.”

Suga smiles. “I can always talk to you.”

Kisses are traded without need of words. Shiori’s nightgown slips off her shoulders, and Suga hesitates to touch until Shiori grabs his hands and places them squarely on her breasts.

While he’s still acclimating to the idea of touching her chest, Shiori pulls his pajama top over his head. He’s lean, but there’s some distinct muscle there, probably more from his work than from waving that sword around. Shiori brushes his stomach and he chuckles.

“You’re ticklish!” She grins. “I knew that before, I think.”

He rubs the back of his neck with one hand. “Don’t get carried away.”

Since he asked, she doesn’t. She goes for the pants instead.

Suga breathes in sharply when she touches him. It’s a little strange, doing this to a man for the first time, but what catches her attention most is that he cannot keep quiet. Every stroke brings a gasp or a moan to his lips, his voice rough but there and growing louder as she moves faster. This is the loudest she’s heard him in… probably since he got his voice back.

He rocks into her hand, straining not to push too hard, always so careful with her. Not like she’s delicate, but like she’s precious. It makes her heart warm, and she smiles and focuses on what she’s doing. She wants him to be happy, and this seems like a pretty good way to do that judging by the sounds he’s making and how he’s clinging to her.

Maybe she should have guessed by how loud he was getting or how often her name was dropping from his lips, but it still takes her by surprise when he comes into her hand. She was expecting longer, for some reason? Maybe she’s watched too much porn.

Suga covers his face with his hands afterwards. “I… Sorry. I’ve never…”

“It’s okay!” Shiori kisses his fingers until he pulls them away from his face. “I’ve never done this with anybody either.” Then she kisses his lips instead.

It’s only a brief kiss before Suga pulls away, his expression turning determined. “Lay back.”

Shiori lays back on the bed. He kisses her again, softly down her neck down all the way to her stomach, then through her underwear before gently pulling it off.

It’s apparent that Suga has never done this before, his licks are too hesitant and randomly placed for that, but complaining is the last thing on her mind right now. She guides him with her voice, a, “that’s good, oh,” when he finds an especially sensitive spot, and directions when he’s a little off. He finds her clit without directions and she throws her head back and moans, no words necessary.

It takes her longer to climax, and once she asks, “Are you getting tired?” to receive a firm shake of the head in reply, but once she’s done and feels up to it she sits up again. “How are you feeling?”

Suga pushes himself up on his elbows to look at her. “Good.”

“You know… I don’t think your bed is that small, if we’re close together. Could I sleep with you tonight?” she asks. “Actually sleeping.”

He leans over and kisses the top of her head. “Yes.”

Outside, the rain goes on.


End file.
